This invention pertains to a windshield wiper blade holder intended to equip an automobile, with said blade holder being especially adapted to wipe a convex surface.
Windshields are widened to the greatest possible extent so that automobile drivers can benefit from a very wide forward field of vision. Such widening is achieved by moving the lateral stiles of the windshield back so that the latter is greatly curved on the sides of the vehicle.
The curvature radius of these "panoramic" windshields thus varies a gre at deal, depending if the center of the windshield or its lateral end is considered. As a result of this, windshield wipers wiping a panoramic windshield generally cannot conform to the highly variable curvature of the windshield on a constant basis: if the wiping action is correct in the center of the windshield, it is practically nonexistent on the sides; in rainy weather, this eliminates any increase in visibility expected from the panoramic shape of the windshield.